


Jamilams Omegaverse Two Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega John Laurens, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	1. Chapter 1

John whined as he felt the heat in his gut pooling more than he had in years. His hand flew straight into his boxers and his fingers were soaked in seconds, not that he cared. He just pushed two of them into himself, desperate for relief, and squirmed in bed, waking up his omega mate.

Alexander groaned and faced John, waking up as he squirmed around and whined. It took a few seconds to realize what was happening with him, but, when he did, he sat up and looked around. Thomas must’ve already left for work. Poor John was going to have to suffer through his hard heat all day. He was so glad that he didn’t have to deal with that.

After all, Alexander was a sterile omega, one that wasn’t built like most were. He still had his heats, but they were a lot less intense than John’s. And, normally, John was on suppressants that made his heat less intense, but the three had agreed that they wanted a baby, so John stopped the suppressants a few months before and, now, was in full fledged heat.

“Alex, help,” he whined, moving towards Alexander. His fingers could only help him so much.

Alexander knew that John wasn’t going to stop begging and didn’t want to see him just writhing and suffering, so he helped. “Okay, I’ve got you baby.. I’ll stay with you until Thomas can get home, okay?”

He nodded and jumped up, pulling his hand out from his boxers as he made his way over to his personal room with Alexander following. He pushed the door open with his clean hand and practically ripped his own clothes off before laying down in the piled blankets and clothes that made up his omega nest.

Alexander knelt down and held John’s thighs open as he gave him a few good licks, loving the way his mate was moaning and mewling below him. He smiled to himself and pushed his tongue into him for a second, lapping up as much of his juices as he could before moving up and sucking his clit. He knew that the way he switched between the two actions drove John crazy during his heat. His licking and sucking began intensifying until he felt John tense up beneath him and grip his hair as he reached his climax. When he let him go, he let his head up and licked his lips. “Better?”

John nodded and purred quietly. “For now..”

“Good.” He smiled and kissed him, letting him taste whatever was left of himself on his lips. He got up and let John be, going downstairs and getting breakfast for them both. He brought a plate of food upstairs and found John wrapped in a blanket, curled up on his nest. “Hey, baby..”

“Hey.” He smiled and took the plate, eating his food before laying down and taking a nap.

A few hours later, Alexander was downstairs watching tv when he was interrupted by a mostly naked John slipping himself into his lap.

“Hey~” He smiled and rubbed his head against Alexander’s neck.

Alexander chuckled. “Alright, then..” He laid him against the couch and began moving his head down, but was stopped by John.

“No..” He wrapped his legs around his waist and Alexander understood.

“Alright, then..” He pulled down John’s boxers and his own pants and underwear, giving himself a few strokes to get himself hard before pushing into John, finding that he’d been busy with his fingers before getting there. “You’ve been eager for this, haven’t you baby boy?”

John nodded quickly and whined. “Hurry..”

He chuckled and grabbed his hips, groaning as he thrusted into him. “God, you are soaked, aren’t you? Are you sure you don’t want to wait until Thomas gets back and breeds you?”

John whined loudly and shook his head. “I want you right now.. Thomas later..”

“Alright, then.” He leaned down and kissed John’s neck as he thrusted into him, sucking over the double mate mark on his neck, one that matched his own and Thomas’s. “You’re a good boy for us, aren’t you? A good little omega.” Alexander knew that he, too, was an omega, but it was fun to pretend with John.

He nodded quickly. “Good omega for you..” he moaned out, mind clouded with his heat.

Alexander grinned and quickened his pace. “That’s why me and Tommy will do anything to make our baby boy feel good.”

“Always feel good.. I want Tommy’s knot.. He feels so good..”

“I bet it does and you’re going to get it as soon as he comes home.” Alexander, not being built like John, had only been able to be knotted once, during Thomas’s rut because John was gone for the week. It wasn’t very pleasant for him, but he knew it was different for John.

“I want it now..”

“I’m sorry, baby. You know omegas don’t have knots.” He smiled a bit and angled himself to hit John’s G-spot, making his eyes roll back and the thought of getting knotted disappear among the pleasure. Once Alexander found it and abused it, it wasn’t long before John came again, and he followed soon after, spilling into John with a loud groan.

“Thank you..” John purred.

“Anytime, baby.” He kissed his cheek and pulled out of him, sitting up.

John smiled and purred as he fell asleep again.

Alexander pulled a blanket over him and kissed his cheek as he got a phone call. He grabbed it and went to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb John. “Hello?”

“Hey, baby. I was just calling to check in. I know John was supposed to be in heat soon.”

“Perfect timing. He’s definitely in his heat right now.. I think I’ve sated him for the next few hours, though. He can wait until you’re done with work.”

“Is that Thomas?” John asked from right beside Alexander, having zoomed over. “I wanna talk to him!”

Alexander smiled. “Nevermind, he wants to talk to you.” He gave the phone to John and let him talk to Thomas.

“Tommy?.. Are you coming home soon?”

“I’m coming home right now, baby, don’t worry.” He got up and grabbed his things.

John smiled. “Yay!”

“Of course, baby boy. Go make sure you’re ready for me. I’ll see you as soon as I can get there. I love you.” He hung up and went to his boss’s office, telling him that his omega needed to be taking care of before going home.

John took the phone and ran upstairs to his nest, waiting for him.

Thomas got home half an hour later and chuckled as he saw Alexander on the messy couch, his hair everywhere. “John’s kept you busy?”

He nodded. “I don’t think he can last without a knot anymore.”

He chuckled and went upstairs, John pouncing on him as soon as he got through the door. “I know, I know, I’m here.” He put John down on his nest and stripped down before pushing three fingers into him, stroking himself to hardness. After spending the whole drive looking forward to that moment, it didn’t take long. Once he was ready, he pulled his fingers out, making John whine. “Shh..”

John pouted, but his complaints were silenced as Thomas lined up with his entrance and pushed himself in, replaced with long, loud moans. It wasn’t that Thomas was particularly better in the bedroom than Alexander, but the fact that Thomas’s alpha scent was so strong drove John insane.

Thomas knew it was going to be quick and began thrusting into him quickly, hitting his G-spot as much as he could and letting him enjoy the time as much as he could.

John was in a state of ecstasy beneath him, his moans silent and the pleasure overwhelming. He hardly noticed the additional pool of pleasure building in the pit of his stomach, the pleasure of his imminent orgasm paling in comparison to that of him being truly bred for the first time. When his orgasm actually hit, he was caught completely off guard and tossed his head back, his mouth opening in a silent cry of pleasure.

Thomas smiled and gripped John’s hips, timing the spasms that came with his high and pushing his knot into him as he relaxed, groaning as he let his seed spill into him.

John moaned and whined as he felt himself get filled up.

“Shh..” Thomas leaned down and kissed John softly. “You’re being such a good omega for me.. Such a good boy. I’m going to make sure you feel so good after this.”

John smiled softly and relaxed, letting Thomas finish.

Once he did, he pulled out and laid down beside John, kissing the top of his head and cuddling him close. “Good boy.. Go to sleep, okay?”

John nodded and gladly fell asleep, sleeping through the rest of the day with Thomas right beside him and, eventually, Alexander as well.

The next morning, Thomas woke up to an omega in heat straddling his lap and purring.

“Again?”

Thomas grinned. “Alright, again..”

“Can Alexander join?” Before he got an answer, he woke Alexander up himself, palming him through his sweatpants until he woke up.

“Alexander is definitely joining,” the omega piped up.

“Then I guess it’s settled.” Thomas grinned and kissed John’s forehead, him and Alexander helping their mate through the rest of his heat the best way they knew how to.


	2. Chapter 2

John panted and rolled down to the cool, soft carpet in the room around his nest, tired out and pushed out of his latest heat period. Taking an omega and being knotted at the same time really wore him out. On the bright side, as tiring as it was, it ended his heat early.

“Aw.. You were such a good boy for us, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Thomas cooed as he leaned over and kissed John’s cheek. He wrapped his arm around him and began pulling him back into the nest, stopped as John began whining.

“No.. Too hot..”

“Okay. Let’s get you cooled down, then, okay?”

John nodded.

Thomas smiled and kissed Alexander’s forehead. “I’ll be back for you in a minute.”

He nodded and curled up, smiling.

Thomas got up and went to the bathroom, running a cool bath for his omegas. Once it was half full, he went back and scooped up John, feeling him purr as he carried him over and put him down in the bathtub. “How’s that?”

“Perfect..” He smiled and relaxed down into it.

“Good.” He kissed his forehead and went back for Alexander, sitting with him and pulling him into his lap. “Do you want a nice bath, too? Nice and cool?”

“Can I have a warm bath?..” He wasn’t in heat, just spoiled, so a cold bath did not sound appealing.

“Of course you can.” He figured that he might not want a cooler bath, so he’d already filled the hot tub that was right beside the tub with warm water. He scooped up Alexander and took him there, gently putting him down as he had John and watching him shift until he was relaxed, the back of his head resting against John’s.

“Aw.. Look at you two.. My two perfect omegas.” He smiled and stood up straight. “I’ll be right back, okay? Do you need anything before I go?”

John nodded. “I want a kiss..”

“Of course you can have a kiss.” He gave him a brief kiss before leaving, taking a shower in one of their other bathrooms and getting dressed as fast as humanly possible before grabbing a chair and going back to his babies, glad to find them both still sitting peacefully.

He grabbed a washcloth and John’s soap, then began cleaning him off, gently scrubbing every inch of his skin and picking him up as necessary. “You’re such a sweet boy.. Such a good omega. I’m so excited for you to have our kids.. They’re going to have such good fathers.” He kissed his skin between sentences, then cleaned off the cloth and rinsed John off. Then, he got a bucket of cool water from the sink and got John’s hair wet. He lathered his hair in shampoo and rinsed it before conditioning it and tying it up, letting him lay back down against the tub.

“Your turn. My other sweet omega. I’m so glad I have you to help me when John’s in heat.. I wish I could treat you as well as I do him.” Alexander had a hard time taking his knot, so it wasn’t often that he got to do anything besides oral with him.

“You treat me more than well, trust me.” He smiled and let Thomas clean him and wash his hair, sighing contently as his fingers ran over his scalp. “I love you..”

“I love you too.” He kissed his forehead and massaged the conditioner into his hair before tying it up and letting him sit.

“I love you both,” John piped up.

“And we both love you.” Thomas smiled and moved back to him, letting the bathtub drain as he rinsed the conditioner from his hair before attempting to dry him off.

“No, I can do that. You can go rinse Alexander’s hair.”

Thomas chuckled at that. There was John’s stubborn nature returning already. “I just want to spoil you guys. Is that too much to ask?”

“You’ve spoiled me for my entire heat.”

“Which lasted all of one day.”

John tutted. “Come one, Thomas, I’m serious. I can dry myself off and go get dressed.”

He sighed and gave up the towel, pressing a quick kiss to John’s cheek. “Alright. If you insist.” He smiled and looked at Alexander. “What about you?”

“I can do it myself. Thanks for the nice bath, though.” He let Thomas rinse out his hair at least, then got up and dried himself off before getting dressed and going with both of his mates to their bedroom, laying down beside John, who had already put on a movie.

Thomas moved to lay down behind them and held them both close as they watched the movie. “Can I at least cuddle my cuties?”

John rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course you can.”

Thomas smiled and kissed the top of both of their heads before relaxing with them. He didn’t care about all the criticism he got or all of the people asking how exhausting it must’ve been to be mated to two omegas. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
